No acepto
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Ese momento en que miles de dudas atormentan tu cabeza y los recuerdos no te dejan escapar, solo su codicia te podrá hacer entender que es imposible escapar de él.#One-Shot participante en "Una Boda para Todos" del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas" (Edición en proceso)


**HI!, MIS LINDOS Y PRECIOSOS LECTORES, GENTE DE LA SOMBRAS Y ACOMPAÑANTES. 241L0RM3RCUR1 A SU HUMILDE SERVICIO, TRAYENDO UN POCO MÁS DE BAN Y KING A SUS VIDAS, Y AL FANDOM, PORQUE LO NECESITA, USTEDES LO NECESITAN Y YO LO NECESITO.**

 **Los personajes de The Seven Deadly Sins son propiedad de Nakaba Suzuki**

 _ **Fic participante en la actividad De San Valentín "Una Boda para todos" del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ROLES:**

 **Quien dice que sí: Novio**

 **Quien dice que no: Novia(o)**

 **Quien se opone a la boda: Mejor amigo**

 **Quien llega tarde: Padre**

 **Quien llora: Amiga**

 **SUMMARY: Al contraer nupcias puedes apreciar la belleza de una mujer, belleza expuesta completamente al usar un vetsido blanco puro, adornado por ese transparente y brillante velo, cargando entre sus brazos frescas flores que entonan el conjunto, terminando con un par de zapatillas que dirigirán sus pasos hacia el altar, estando al final un hombre de traje que extiende su mano para unir sus vidas en un solo camino.**

 **O técnicamente esa es la tradición, sin embargo en esta peculiar ceremonia, un sinfín de momentos están por ocurrir.**

 **WORDS: 3940**

Pequeño, redondo y muy brillante así es como podía identificar a esa pieza de joyería en su dedo anular izquierdo.

 _Si estuviera tomando en cuenta tu opinión enano, no habría estado trabajando extra con el Maestro._

Una pequeña risa escapo sin querer, solo Ban podía ser capaz de dar una propuesta tan original y que estuviera a su favor, porque… todo lo que él quiere, lo obtiene, no importan los medios.

Así es él, un hombre codicioso.

Salio de sus pensamientos al esucchar golpeteos en la puerta, se levantó del sillón y fue para ver quien podria ser a estas horas. Elaine quedaba completamente descartada, había ido con Gerharde para dar los últimos detalles a los arreglos de flores. Detuvo su andar justo frente a la entrada… la simple idea de que su hermana fuera la responsable de preparar su boda le daba un sentimiento incómodo y a la vez gracioso, sus roles se encontraban invertidos, quien debería estar con Gerharde era él, y su hermana con Diane y Elizabeth elegieidno un maravilloso vestido de novia que seria su regalo de bodas para su hermana menor.

 _Amar no es algo para ponerse triste, Harlequin._

Aun cuando su hermana le repitiera esas palabras tantas veces el sentimiento de culpa no lo abandonaría tan fácil, un dia… una semana… un mes… ni los años venidores, quizas cuando muriera terminaría por ser un alma en pena vagando eternamente sin el descanso. Quizas se lo merecia – aun cuando la muerte se viera lejana – un castigo suficientemente horripilante que intentara por lo emnos compensar su pecado.

Los golpes en la puerta se intensificaron como si la persona detrás quisiera tirarla, presuroso abrió, pero no tuvo tiempo de pronunciar algo cuando su visitante entro sin invitación dejándolo ahí parado, escuchando como buscaba algo que comer en su cocina. Saliendo del estupor volvió a cerrar la puerta poniéndole el seguro, aquel individuo ya estaba en el sillón viendo la televisión y bebiendo una botella de cervza con un emparedado a un lado.

¿Qué haces aqui? – pregunto con el eño fruncido intentando parecer molesto. No le respondio, solo continuaba comiendo y cambiando de canal. Tapo su vista del aparato, si quería respuestas de su parte debia encararlo directamente y sin miramientos.

 _No se porque dices eso de Ban, él es muy dulce y amable conmigo. Pienso que realmente no te has detenido a conocerlo_

Su común mirada escarlata inexpresiva se poso en él provocando que un temblor viajara por su cuerpo, desviando por un momento sus ojos a otro punto de la habitación. Lo odiaba, más que sus absurdas jugarretas y constantes bromas hacia su persona, él que lo juzgara sin palabra alguna le hacia recordar esos tiempos llenos de dolor e incertidumbre, no fue más que un cobarde sin el derecho a reclamar, solo podía disculparse con enromes lagrimas _callendo_ por su rostro. Un ligero jalón en su muñeca y termino recostado en el pecho del albino. Sintio las manos de este apretando su espalda y deslizándose hasta colocarse en su trasero, salto por la sorpresa dispuesto a gritarle por tal desfachatez.

Quiero hacerlo~ - la propuesta sonoba tan irreal, no, más bien, imposible. En sus sueños más bochornosos y pensamientos intimos, esas palabras lograban que su corazón latiera desbocado y sacara una faceta tan pasiva y enamoradiza.

 _¿Aun no lo has hecho con Ban?, eso si es extraño, con tu hermana tardo por lo menos un mes y parecía realmente feliz, incluso Elaine desprendia un aura completamente madura._

Mordio su labio inferior molesto, lo odiaba, odiaba esos recuerdos que se volvían tan constantes, estaba completamente seguro.

 _Los vi juntos Harlequin, entrando a ese hotel._

Una pequea lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla, estaba bien, si tal solicitud significaba una despedida y quizas un agradecimiento, debia recibirlo eso seria lo ultimo que podria tener de Ban, ni más ni menos. Respiro profundamente, apretó sus puños y sonrio intentando encontrar las palabras indicadas que demostraran su total disposición a dicha solicitud.

¿Por qué estas llorando?~ - su rostro es acunado por las manos del albino, atrallendolo hacia si, demostrando una preocupación que lo descoloca.

¿He? – responde confuso, estaba consicnete de una lagrima perdida, solo una, más no de ese llanto silenciosos callendo por su rostro – y-yo… n-no… no es n-nada…

Claro que es algo!, Enano, ¿Qué pasa? – tomo sus hombros comenzando a moverlo para asi obtener alguna respuesta, pero su llanto solo aumento hasta que termino cubriéndose el rostro para aminorar sus quejidos. Volvio a estrecharlo entre sus brazos, pegándolo a su pecho acariciando su espalda para reconfortarlo – Lo lamento, tal vez aun no es momento… solo pensé que, quizas seria mejor ahora. Harlequin… yo te amo.

 _Abrio con precaución, mirando por el pequeño espacio entre la puerta y la cerradura, no habia moros en la costa. Apreto con fuerza su bolsa saliendo casi corriendo y cerrando de golpe; por la hora debia ser imposible que estuviera por ahí, se aseguro perfectamente llamando al Bar, incluso esuccho su estúpida risa ebria._

 _King-,kuuun~ - detuvo abruptamente su carrera voltenado hacia taras, sonrio aliviado llevándose una mano al corazón, estaba demasiado preocupado y ya imaginaba cosas que no eran. Listo para proseguir sus pies se aejaron del suelo, siendo atacado en su cuello por unos colmillos desgraciadamente familiares. Grito estripitosamente por la sopresa y dolor. - ¿Sigues usando esa crema florarl?~_

 _B-ban… q-que… ¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?!_

 _Desayunar~ - respondio mostrando sus colmillos en una divertida sonrisa. King inflo las mejillas, intentando liberarse del agarre y de paso golpearla para que dejara de divertirese a costa suya._

 _Harlequin! – esucho a la distancia, viendo a Elaine correr junto a Oslow, caragando un paquete envuelto. La rubia llego hasta el par, faltándole el aliento, cuando finalmente lo recupero noto la posición en la que se encontraban, extendió al catsaño lo que venia a entregarle – Se que es tu primer dia de trabajo pero no olvides el almuerzo._

 _Ah… si, gracias. – Iba a tomarlo, pero Ban se le adelanto.- ¡OYE, QUE ES MIO!_

 _Elaine deberías dejar que sea él quien se encargue de sus cosas, no eres su madre~_

 _Vamos Ban, sabes que mi hermano puede ser un poco despistado._

 _No solo un poco, siempre lo es~_

 _Jejeje, si, pero tu lo eres más, recuerdas cuando llegaste a la escuela en mi cumpleaños y olvidaste el regalo? – ambos rieron olvidando la presencia del castaño en brazos de Ban, con un par de comentarios más, Elaine se despidió encargando a su hemrano con el albino._

 _Capturaban más de una mirada en el metro, ver a un hombre adulto tener cargado a un pequeo en traje a tan tempranas horas no podía ser algo normal, pero el albino le restaba importancia, tanto, como para dormir plácidamente mientras llegaban a su destino._

 _Con precacuión uno de los pasajeros se acerco, preguntándole a King si estaba bien o necesitaba ayuda; el castaño rio molesto y mostro su identificación, maldecia una y mil veces su estructura corporal._

 _Hmm~, King~ - el agarre por su cintura aumento. ¿Era posible dormir tan cómodamente y sin preocupaciones? – hueles bien~_

" _DEJA DE HABLAR DORMIDO IDIOTA!" – contaba mentalmente las estaciones para bajarse y huir, no habia razón para que lo acompñaera, se supone que debería estar durmiendo como un tronco después de tremenda ronda de cervezas. - … Torpe Ban… haces cosas innecesarias – dijo por lo bajo con sus mejillas infladas y sonrosadas, sin percatarse de una zorruna sonrisa._

Las gotas de agua deslizándose por su cuerpo, dejándose hundir en el sonido producido por la regadera, bajo su rostro hasta encontrarse con sus pies. Otra oportunidad despericiada pero el alivio de prolongar la verdad era realmente satisfatcorio.

Soy… de lo peor… - cerro la llave y tomo su suave toalla hecha con tela especial Chastiefol.

 _Es tan suave como tu almohada~_

 _Lo se, pero, ¡DEVUELVELA!_

Un delicioso desayuno listo, los utensilios de cocina limpios y en su lugar, solo una pequeña nota pegada a su refrigerador la cual ignoro para pasar a degustar de la comida que tan amablemente Ban preparo.

Buen provecho

 _Esta usted cordialmente invitado a la boda entre_

 _Fairy King Harlequin y Ban The Fox._

 _La ceremonia se llevara a cabo en el "Boar Hat"_

 _El dia XX del mes XX del año 20XX_

 _Esperamos contar con su presencia_

Vamos Ban, quédate quieto o sino no podre arreglarte la corbata – el albino chisto entre dientes y se dejo hacer por Jericho, realmente esperaba que Elaine fuera la única que le ayudara en todos los preparativos pero esta mujer realmente podía llegar a ser insitente. – Oye, ¿Realmente estas seguro? – pregunto seria desviando la mirada

Ha?, de que hablas Jaleco? ~

ES JERICHO!, Y no te hagas el desentendido, hablo de la boda, de King de… - guardo silencio, mordiendo su labio inferior y frunciendo el ceño

¿De? – insitio el albino curioso por lo que fuera a decir. Permanecieron en silencio, situación que Ban aprovecho para ir por el saco de su traje – Llas razones por las que me caso con el enano deberían ser obvias. Me adelantare, Elaine dijo que vendría dentro de media hora, esperala y ven con ella, nos vemos, Jericho.

Completamente sola, masajeo sus sienes, si esta realmente era su decisión, la respetaría pero si al final se arrepiente, todo terminaría en un desastre, quizas llamarlo más una catástrofe seria poco. Aun puede recordar el preciso momento en que la noticia llego a sus oídos, totalmente sorprendente, apantallante, quizas más que saber de su relación con el hermano mayor de su exmujer, aquella por la que proclmao una y mil veces que iria al mismísimo infierno si fuese necesario.

El amor verdaderamente era un tema complicado, aun asi, deseaba desde el fondo de su corazón que ambos llegasen a un final feliz.

 _Siempre crei que me casaria antes que mi hermano, es un poco curioso ser la encargada de su boda._

…

 _Vamos Jericho no me veas asi, no es como si fuera el fin del mundo._

 _Tu… ¿estas satisfecha con ello? – la rubia cerro sus ojos y asintió ligeramente, extendiendo su mano para tomar la de su compañera – Elaine…_

 _No odio a mi hermano o Ban, yo simplemente he llegado a entenderlo._

Pequeña mentirosa – dijo al aire

Entro cargando un par de cajas con cervezas y detrás suyo Diane con un par de manteles, le agradaba que eligieran el bar para su ceremonia, eso ayudaría a la economía del lugar y a que Hawk dejara de gritarle por ser un "Cerdo que no sabe vender y lo único bien que hace es comida de dudosa procedencia", los comentarios de su fiel compañero y amigo podían llegar a ser realmente dolorosos, aunque le daba la razón con lo ultimo; simplemente con notar los rostros tranquilos de tods al saber que él no cocinaría el banquete ya que se trataba de la boda de Ban, entendio la indirecta, excepto por Elizabeth y Arthur que nerviosos y voltenando a otros lados trataban de pronunciar las palabras adecuadas que no terminaran por herirlo más.

Meliodas, ¿A que hora vendrá Elizabeth? – hablo la castaña terminando de acomodar el ultimo de los manteles.

Dentro de 1 hora o menos, al parecer los de la pastelería perdieron la dirección del bar, ella ira a recogerlo junto al pequeño Gil.

Oh!, bueno, en ese caso terminare de ayudarte con los preparativos, quiero que todo se vea lindo para Harlequin! – la alegría que la de coletas mostraba realmente impresionaba al dueño del Boar Hat, con completa seguridad diría que apenas ayer fue cuando vio a King feliz de estar con Diane, solo un par de jóvenes enamorados que sin importarles el futuro vivian cada dia al máximo.

Si que eres única Diane

¿Dijiste algo Mmeliodas? – el rubio negó y comenzó a sacar las cervezas para acomodarlas en la mesa principal, una boda era un dia completamente especial, debe ser celebrado a lo grande. – Por cierto, Harlequin no me dejo acompñarlo a comprar su traje, eso realmente fue cruel de su parte, aunque a Ban le hubiera gustado que fuera un vestido.

Jajaja, si, pero King rechazo la idea porque eso incluia usar lencería femenina

Oh! – el rostro de Diane se pinto completamente colorido, nunca imagino que la relación entre ellos fuera asi de ¿candente? – P-pobre Harlequin!, Espero que Ban no le haga cosas pervertidas!

"No pidas algo imposible Diane" – penso el rubio, recordando como la noche anterior el novio dejo de beber su botella de cerveza y se despedia con rumbo desconocido. Sabia por sus muchas anécdotas de ebrio feliz que siempre intentaba tener sexo con King, pero jamás concretaban nada, ya fuera por su culpa o alguna interrupción innecesaria. Y si algo aseguro el albino fue que King se encontrata completamente solo en casa, después de todo, con la boda a tan solo un dia, lo mejor era dar los últimos detalles a todo y confirmar la comida y las mesas.

 _Capi~, comienzo a arrepentirme de comprar esto. –mostro la caja con su correspondiente anillo, el momento en que vio esa pieza de joyería en el escaparate supo que debia reunir todo el dinero necesario para comprarlo, y si, a penas estuvo seguro de tener la cantidad correcta, exigió a la dependiente que lo trajera y pusiera en una ridícula caja de compromiso. La mujer lo felciito por su exquisito gusto, deseándole la mayor de la suertes y dichas junto a su futura esposa._

 _King ni siquiera imagina que vas a pedirle matrimonio – termino de limpiar un tarro colocándolo en su lugar tras la barra – solo guárdalo hasta que seas capaz de entregárselo o bien, venderlo y recuperar el dinero invertido._

 _¿Qué clase de consejo es ese?~_

 _El mejor que obtendrás de este viejo y buen amigo tuyo. – asintió cruzándose de brazos, molestando al albino – Además, es muy obvio que te acobarda dárselo, seria más fácil si King te lo da a ti. – una pequeña vena sobresalio en la frente de Ban, Meliodas sonrio divertido - ¿Quieres apostar?_

 _No necesito aposatr nada, se lo dare en este momento_

Por supuesto King no tenia que saber la historia verdadera tras su matrimonio, es más, fue el impulso necesario de Ban, quizas debería cobrarle a su querido amigo una ganancia a cambio de su silencio, ¿O seria demasiado pedir?

Peino su cabello una ultima vez, un traje blanco impecable con un ligero detalle de flores en las empuñaduras, sus zapatos nuevos, un pañuelo azul, la corbata prestada por Gerharde y algo viejo un pañuelo estampado de Chastiefol.

¡El gran dia finalmente estaba aquí!

Y comenzó esa conocida tonada de la marcha nupcial, todos sus amigos colocados a cada lado del camino que cruzaría del brazo junto a su hermana, ¿vergonzoso?, si, ¿ridiculo?, muy probablemente, ¿ganas de llorar?, en exceso.

Un paso y otro paso, sonrisas y gritos de victoria, no quería mirar a ningúno de ellos, pero por incerica busco a esa dulce castaña de dos coletas, a penas sus ojos conectaron ella sonrio dejando ver unos brillantes goteos caer de poco a poco. Su dulce y amable Diane, sin duda alguna la chica de sus sueños, debia admitirlo soñaba con poder ser él quien esperara en el altar mientras Matrona entregaba a la castaña, advirtiéndole que si la lastimaba lo pagaría muy caro.

 _Lo entiendo Harlequin – la seguridad en sus palbras aterro al castaño, ¿Por qué no le griatba?, ¿lo golpeaba?, era culpable de romper su promesa – Dime, ¿Cómo es que te enamoraste de Ban?_

Llegaron hasta donde Ban, Elaine sujeto fuertemente su mano y la del albino, con ojos comprensivos y acuosos pronuncio.

S-se que… e-este es un gran paso para ambos, y, ehm… habrá muchos tropiezos y baches – respiro profundamente viendo ahcia arriba y regresando su atención a ambos – Pero, Ban por favor te encargo a mi hermano, se que puede ser un poco cabeza dura y demasiado infantil…

E-elaine – suplico el castaño al ver que todos reian al concordar con esa descripción de la rubia menor. – Cielos.

Pero!, aun asi tiene un enrome corazón y es la persona más amable del mundo, tanto asi, que cuando piensa en si mismo realmente termina por lastimarse. ¿Me haras ese favor, Ban?

Dalo por hecho~, el enano no podria vivir ni dos días sin mi~

¡BAN! – nuevas risas se esucharon en el bar. Elaine asintió y prosiguió.

Y tu, Harlequin, prometes que cuidaras de Ban? – aquella petición descoloco al castaño – Ban es una persona muy amable, divertida y única, tal vez paresca que no puedes comprenderlo del todo, que sus plabras y acciones no tiene relación alguna pero se que con el tiempo y un poco de paciencia será muy fácil. Además Ban necesita de alguien como tu hermano. – el agarre firme, la sonrisa brillante, sus mejillas sonrosadas por las lagrimas retinadas, una solicitud que no debería estar haciendo. No lo merecia, nada de lo que estaba pasando en ese momento lo merecia.

Y-yo… y-yo…

¡DETENGAN ESTA BODA! – grito un peli verde de ojos gatunos entrando con una patada. Los presentes se giraron soprendidos, ¿Acaso esto se convertiría en un drama inesperado?, algunos se mantuvieron callaods, otros estaban listos para detenerle si la situación se tornaba peligrosa. - ¡Harlequin no puedes casarte con Ban!

H-helbram! – Elaine no podía creerlo, él esta…

Que demonios?~

No te puedes casar con él, porque… porque… - bajo su mano con la cual señalaba acusador hasta su costado, apretando los puños – porque y-yo… tu… ¡¿ POR QUE NO ME PEDISTE QUE YO FUERA EL PADRINO, BASTARDO?!

…

…

…

Realmente… que te cases con ese no lo cuestiono tus gustos y tus decisiones, aunque siendo hinestos, elegir a Ban de tan mejores opciones hace que me cuestione si fue tan buena idea apoyarte en tu amor. Pero el punto aquí es… ¿Por qué diablos no soy el padrino?, soy tu mejor amigo, ¡MEJOR AMIGO CON UN DEMONIO!, sabes el numero de veces que te he visto llorar como un bebé o que te comportes como un presumido gracioso, ¡Muchas!, por eso es que tengo derechos y… - en algún punto Elaine solto a Ban y King, camino todo el discurso hasta quedar de frente, alzo su mano y lo abofeteo lanzándolo casi hasta la mesa para los regalos – He?, E-elaine?!

IDIOTA!, PORQUE NOS ASUSTAS ASI?!, ADEMÁS LLEGAS TARDE, ESTA SI QUE NO TE LA PERDONO HELBRAM

Pero no dije nada malo y…

Ahora si que esta no te la perdonare. – La rubia lo tomo de un pie arrastrándolo hasta encerrarse en a cocina, solo se podía esucchar los gritos de pánico del peli verde, asi continuaron hasta desaparecer y sin señal de la pequeña rubia salir.

El encargado de llevar el proceso, simplemente tosio para dar inicio al proceso, pidiendo a King que se acomodara de lado del ¿novio?, pero el castaño parecía más concentrado en la puerta por donde desaparecio su hermana y mejor amigo. Un pequeño jalon en su saco para regresar a la realidad.

Ban?

Que?

Podra parecer estúpido pero… Helbram tiene razón

¿Por qué no lo legiste como padrino?, por favor, enano~, sabes bien que te di completa libertad para…

Esta boda es un completo error. Absurdo el hecho de estar juntos y que Elaine deba pasar por tal momento, no puedo soportarlo más. – retiro el anillo entregándoselo al albino. Hizo una reverencia y comenzó a caminar de regreso. Hasta los últimos momentos podía ser tan…

Enano, parece que no entendiste cuando te puse este anillo – el albino sin pensarlo dos veces fue hasta King levantándolo en brazos. – Poco me importa tu opinión en este punto, si yo no te detengo ahora terminaras encerrado y llorando bajo las sabanas.

Q-que… pero Ban… ¿No lo entiendes?

Entiendo muchas cosas Harlequin~, demsiadas y más de ti. Ahora – camino con el Juez, y sento al castalo a una silla, donde convenientemente fue atado por obra de cierto epli rosado experto en nudos. – Continuemos con esta boda, y sin mas interrupciones.

PERO QUE… BAN SUELTAME!, YA TE DIJE QUE NO PIENSO CASARME Y ES MÁS DEBEMOS TERMINAR CON ESTO PORQUE…

Prosigue, viejo~, no le hagas caso.

QUE!?, ESTO ES INJUSTO, ALGUIEN AYUDEME! – King se removia en la silla tratándose de liberar, el Juez hizo caso de las palabras de Ban y comenzo a dar el común discurso matrimonial, sin interrupciones extra, o negaciones – solo las de King – pasaron a firmar el acta – para el castaño una huella, cada uno con sus testigos, fotografías y botellas de cerveza abriéndose. Si… la boda habia resultado un… ¿exito?

Juro por dios que tu eres muy complicado, King~ - se quejo el albino desatándolo de la silla – luego de tu amigo, pensé que esto seria como una boda cualquiera, y tendríamos mucho sexo~

No digas tonterías – respondio, sobando sus muñecas – Ban, ¿Cómo puede preocuparte la boda?, ¿no amas a Elaine?

Y tu nunca daras ese tema por sanjado? – un silencio fue sufciente respuesta, Ban solto un enorme suspiro – Ya son 5 años, puede que si sea algo doloroso pero, no me arrepiento de mi decisión lo cual te he repetido infinidad de veces y demostrado al respetar que NUNCA quieres tener sexo conmigo porque te sientes culpable… aun…

¿Te parece poco cortarle la felcidiad a la persona que más amas?

No se la cortaste, solo, paso y ya~

Yo deje que pasara

No lo hiciste, en más de una ocasión intentaste detenerme de besarte y tocarte~

…

Harlequin – le llamo con una voz tranquila, acariciando la mejlla derecha y levetando su rostro – Si algo deicid desde el precioso momento en que me dijiste "Tambien" me hice una promesa, ¿sabes cual es?

No, pero si es el de amarme por siempre, entonces es una tontería.

Por supuesto que no. Más bien fue la siguiente – lo tomo de los hombros empujándolo a la cama – Presionarte hasta el punto de que seas completamente honesto conmigo, y no tomar en cuenta tus palabras cuando entras en tu faceta mártir. Hoy eres mi esposo y te hare mio.~

Y meintras la nueva pareja tiene un momento a solas…

¡ZHIVAGO-SAN!, ¿Dónde estaba? – saludo la peli morada acercándose a un viejo hombre que entraba al bar un tanto desubicado

Jericho, me alegra verte.

¿Pasa algo?

Oh no nada, es que mientras buscaba el lugar de la boda de Ban me perdi, ¿Sabras de casualidad odnde es?- la chica pestaeo y trato de no reírse, ella negó y le quito importancia, invitándole a beber algo – Pero la boda, minimo quiero felcitar a mi hijo

Ah!, no se preocupe por eso, seguramente este disfrutando de su luna de miel

¿Tan pronto?

Si, a Ban le gusta… adelantarse a todo… y ser único.

 _Pero Elaine tu…_

 _Jericho calmate, además tengo un plan con el cual mi hermano no podrá rechazar a Ban_

 _¿Rechazar?, espera, ¿Por qué estas de acuerdo con esto?, tu amas a Ban, ¿no?_

 _Eso es el pasado Jericho, en este momento, lo que más necesito es que mi hermano entienda que debe dejar de victimizarse por algo que ya sucedió y nada se puede cambiar._

… _¿Seguro?_

 _´Por supuesto, y para ello Helbram es esencial. ¿Quieres esuchar mi plan?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **Hurra, termine!, pensé que no alcanzaba pero si, y termine inspirándome con música de Michale Jackson mira na más que buen cantante :'V**


End file.
